A normal day at the Watchtower
by narutoXhinata321
Summary: Batman has been really stressed lately. So Robin's going to do something to make it all better. What is he planning. Read and find out. NOT slash.


Hey everyone. This idea would not leave my head so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it. I know it's kind of short.

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

Robin snuck into the batcave. For his plan to work, he needed not to get caught. Bruce was still at the batcomputer; Joker had gotten out the night before. Robin slipped past him, went into the uniform room and got one of Bruce's capes and masks. He quickly put it on and ran back into the main cave.

"Hey Bruce, look at me!" Robin shouted. Bruce looked over and saw him with one of his capes and masks on.

"Dick, get back here. Take that off and put it where you got it!" He jumped out of his seat and chased him around the cave. Robin ran, and headed to the zeta tubes. He went through, followed closely by Batman.

(At the watchtower)

It was a pretty normal day in the watchtower. Heroes were talking to friends, checking up of the world, or being just plain bored. That all changed though when the zeta tubes went off, first calling Robin's name then Batman's. The heroes near the zeta tubes backed away when they saw or rather heard a loud voice coming from inside. Then out came Robin. The heroes all laugh as he had on Batman's to big cape and mask on his head. The yelling they heard was actually Robin singing very loudly. They could make out the words as he ran by them. He was singing "nanananananananananana BATMAN!"

Batman came running after Robin. He chased him throughout the watchtower, yelling for him (Robin) to put the mask back where he got it from. Everyone was laughing at them. But of course Batman wasn't paying them any mind. He was too focused at getting Robin out of there. Robin, of course, was having too much fun with this. He continued to sing the theme song while doing flips to get out of Batman's reach. Suddenly he had one of his greatest ideas. Not that this one wasn't great, just this new idea was better.

'What is that boy _thinking_' Batman thought. Right when he was about to grab hold on Robin's (or his) cape, Robin threw down a smoke bomb. Once the smoke had cleared, he was no longer anywhere in sight. 'Great. This is _just_ _great._' Batman sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 'First the Joker, and now this? What's next?' Batman walked into the common room, where most of the heroes hung out when there wasn't a mission to complete. They were all still laughing their heads off when he entered. That quickly changed as he gave them one of his 'batglares'. They all became quiet in a second. The silence was then broken by the speakers turning on and a small voice clearing its throat. The voice then spoke in a deep but still high voice.

"I am vengeance, I am the night, I AM BATMAN!" the last part was done in a loud, and deep voice. Well now Batman knew where to find Robin. He headed for the control room, and silently slipped in, hiding in the shadows. Robin was too busy to notice Batman come up behind him. HE suddenly felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him up from the chair. He gulped. He stared right into the whites of Batman's mask. He smiled sheepishly. He could slightly see Batman's eyebrow rise under his mask.

"You've been working harder lately so I wanted you to have a little bit of fun." Robin explained. Batman sighed and put Robin down.

"I guess I have been working a little hard the past few days. Thank you. Now come on, let's get back home. We might just do hand and eye coordination training." He smiled a ghost of a smile.

"YES!" Robin shouted. He quickly ran out and through the zeta tubes. Batman smiled at his son's antics. He followed after him.

The next few days, the talk in the watchtower was about Robin and his little prank on Batman. Of course it all stopped when Batman filled the vents with forget-me gas. The next thing anybody knew, they couldn't remember anything from the past few days. Again Batman had his way of dealing with events like this. But he forgot one important thing, the security cameras.


End file.
